


Bubble Baths

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [12]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, Fondling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Rafe and Sam taking a warm bath together if that's okay!





	

Sam had never seen a tub of _this size_ in his entire life. It was deep and had more than enough room for him to stretch his legs out comfortably. There was even some sort of padding for his head, comfortable and waterproof. And a bubble jet option, which felt great on his back after a hard day of climbing and getting shot at.

He let out a low groan as he sank into the hot, steaming water, the bubbles parting to make room for his body. The water level rose a bit as he got settled, leaning back so the water slipped around his sore shoulders. “This is _great_ ,” He mumbled to himself, tipping his head onto the cushion as he felt the tension slowly leave his body.

It smelled like lavender and vanilla, a strange mixture that never failed to make him breath easy. As he laid there with his eyes closed, Sam grinned as he heard the bathroom door silently slide open, the plush carpet catching on the edges of the light wood. “Wondered when you’d show up,” He smirked, cracking open an eye to see Rafe standing there, wrapped up in a fluffy, gray bathrobe. He opened an arm up, dripping with water and bubbles as he motioned Rafe closer, “C’mon now baby, don’t be shy.”

The younger man scoffed, rolling the robe over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Sam licked his lips at the sight of Rafe, perfectly portioned and wonderfully kept. He spread his legs open in welcome for Rafe when the man slowly made his way into the tub, making himself quite comfortable against Sam’s chest. He rested his back there, using the other man as his own personal cushion, sure hands sliding over Sam’s thighs as he stretched out.

“This time, let’s not get stuck in here for _two hours,_ hm?” Rafe mumbled, turning his head to kiss at Sam’s neck, his lips pressing against each bird tattooed along the man’s throat. “I’ve got things to do.”

“Yeah, _sure_ you do,” Sam purred while wrapping his arms around Rafe’s waist, skilled fingers tapping along his hips, brushing against his warm skin. “I’m almost certain all your desk work can wait,” He husked, leaning forwards to nip at the back of Rafe’s neck, leaving a small, pink mark on his pale skin.

Rafe gave a low groan of both frustration and want, opening his throat up to Sam’s roving, much to the other man’s delight. “You’re incorrigible, Samuel.”

“Mmhm,” Sam mumbled while sucking another mark onto Rafe’s throat, “I don’t see you complaining.“ 

“Yet,” Rafe huffed, squirming a bit as Sam’s hands brushed along his inner thighs. He opened himself up in invitation and bit back on his moan as Sam took it readily, eager to refamiliarize with Rafe’s body after brief stint hunting for more riches.

**Author's Note:**

> Ofc this is more than okay, dear prompter!!


End file.
